I hope that you love me as much as I love you
by Bdaman lover4ever
Summary: Yuu fucking hates math. Mika fucking hates seeing Yuu pissed off and sad. Yuu and Mika both like fucking each other. So somehow Yuu's terrible last day of school turns into them fucking in Mika's car. Or a story where Yuu fails math and Mika helps him feel better in more ways than one. (Mikayuu, Top!Mika, bottom!Yuu, smutt, fluff, post-war)


**So I wrote this because I hate math and I love MikaYuu, so this was me bashing two birds one stone. YOU COWARDS, MIKA IS A TOP! Anyway, I know I still have to work on my other MikaYuu M-preg book and this was originally gonna part of it. But I was like NOPE-I want this to be it's own thing. So it's just fluffy feels and smut.**

 **In this book everything is chill because the war is over. Mika is still a vampire but lives with Yuu and goes to his school. Guren and Shinya are Yuu's parents. Ya and umm they're in highschool still. Pre-established relationship of MikaYuu.**

 **Yay no heart-breaking MOMENTS! JUST LOVE LOVE LOVE! ;D**

* * *

 _It pissed him off._

 _It really did._

The more Yuu looked at his math final, the more he wanted to walk up to his teacher and scream at her for wrecking his hopes and dreams. How was he going to get into college? How was he going to graduate? How was he going to…. Be successful?

As if getting a grade of 44 on his math final would actually help him, as if it would change the 60 he had in the grade book. He needed a B at least. He _needed_ an 80.

For some strange reason, he had foolishly held onto the hope of that being possible. There was a childlike ignorance around his brain that had tricked him into believing that success was possible. That the success of making an 80 on a pre-cal final was possible.

' _What a joke_.' He thought, despite how misty his eyes were getting. It made him feel so trashy, so stupid, dumb, moronic and completely useless.

He felt shattered- which was strange because he was failing math beforehand anyway.

Sniffling he punched the brick wall, his heart resting in his stomach as he gave a dry chuckle to himself. "Get yourself together, Yuu." A part of him wanted to himself that this wasn't the end of the world.

 _BUT IT WAS!_

Yuu had never failed a class in his life. He was a proud all A student, he never...ever..

"Oh God.." More hot tears rolled down his face, "Oh, why…?" He found himself starting to have a mental breakdown in the hallway. His knees started shaking and the world seemed to get blurry from all the water in his eyes, his jaw trembled as his voice cracked, "My GPA is gonna plumet."

An administrator walked up to him a group of kids in the hall and started yelling, "Move it! Move it! I don't care if it's the last day, walk and talk." Their words made the crowd disperse but sent a bunch of kids heading over towards Yuu.

A very broken up and disheveled Yuu who wasn't ready for the on slaughter of traffic just fell to his knees, frozen in place. He just laid there on the floor crying, he could barely even pay attention to the administrator yelling something at him.

The world seem to pass in a blurr and people making fun of him who walked past only made things worse. He wanted it all to end, for the world to shut up. For everything to stop occurring so fast.

 _He wished this wasn't the last day of school…._

 _He wished he could bring his grade up…_

 _He wished, math wasn't so damn hard._

"Guren is going to kill me. We can't afford summer school." The burden of money being a fatal problem weighed down on his chest. It made him frantically run his fingers through his thick black hair. "How the hell am I going to go to summer school?" Yuu croaked out sadly. His mind didn't understand… why couldn't he at least make a passing grade? A freaking 70 would have been fine honestly.

 _He tried so hard._

A presence of another person hovering over him made alert. Along with the sound of a concerned voice saying, "Yuu-chan?"

Tearfully with a waterfall of tears rolling down his sadness drenched face, some snot dripped from his nose as he babbled out his boyfriend's name, "Mika?" It came out soft and barely audible over the loud and rowdy hallway.

"Oh, my _poor_ baby…" Mika murmured. His face turning compassionate as he leaned over, lift Yuu up to his feet. His smooth pale hands giving Yuu a bit of comfort as they wrapped around his tan ones steadying his ascendance.

All Yuu could do was sniffle more as he tried yet was unable to collect himself. More of his voice whimpering somber tunes as Mika dragged him through the hallway. He couldn't help but spill out, "It's not fair! It's not fair they're teach..teach..hhinggaaa.. All this bullcrap. I ain't never Yuun-aaa use this in my life again. It's bullcrap, It's a load of shitty bullcrap!"

He really did hate it. All the stupid math, and the fucking sin, csc, sec, cos, and tan. He hate the unit circle most all! Ridiculous piecewise functions. What the hell was a piecewise function? Why did he have to know how to graph that shit? Those stupid inverse unit circle questions, that he couldn't use a calculator on. Who gives a pre-cal final and doesn't allow a calculator?

What even was the point of X? Why were there jump, point, and infinite discontinuity? Why did it matter? He didn't wanna be an astrophysicist or major in any shit that needed this!

Yuu just wanted to graduate with a high GPA but now, he couldn't do that. Which cut down on his chances of getting a full ride scholarship. He needed scholarships, or how else would he get into college? If he didn't get into college, how would he compete in the competitive job market? Would he be a failure in life like Guren?

Carefully hiding his face in shame, Yuu snuggled close to Mika. The thought roaming his head made him feel uneasy, but the smell of his boyfriend so close made things better. Sweetly, his heart started to race when Mika's pretty red eyes looked down at him kindly.

Those ruby orbs matched to a charming voice, "I know, babe." Mika hummed out, giving a quick kiss to the top of Yuu's forehead. "I know how much it means to you." The taller boy inhaled softly, the scent of Yuu's watermelon flavored hair gel. It brought a devious smirk on his face, "And if you want I'll go raise hell and give that teacher a piece of my mind."

"It's… it's w-wha..whatever." Yuu sobbed out. Even trying to sound tough and thug like he didn't care seemed to fail him when it came to stuff like this.

Using his thumb, Mika's gentle touch rubbed over Yuu's pink toned cheeks to wipe away a few tears. His voice husky and almost lethal as he snapped, "It's not whatever! THAT DUMB BITCH MADE YOU CRY!" There was built up raging anger that easily seemed to bubble over in Mika, when it came to Yuu.

 _Mika hated seeing Yuu cry._

Every bone in Mika's body was ready to throw a punch and make Yuu's shitty math teacher cry. It got him ticked off- and sure, everyone made mistakes. But Mika could rest assured getting revenge on the person who made his boyfriend cry would not be one.

"I'LL BUST A DAMN CAP IN THAT BITCH FOR MAKING YOU SUFFER!" Mika snarled out, his eyebrows knitted together with rage as his nostrils flared. "SHE DID YOU WRONG YUU-CHAN! SHE DID YOU WRONG! SHE FAILED YOU EVEN KNOWING HOW YOU GAVE YOUR ALL!"

That single fact made Yuu start to cry even more. He had studied for 7 days straight day and night religiously to possibly do well on that test. However in the end his efforts proved useless, all that damn time in his life he wasted in that stupid shitty class he would never get back.

 _Everything just sucked. Everything was just fucking useless._

Pulling close to Mika, the smaller boy shook his head. He could hear Mika's rapid out of control heart beat, and he could feel the hatred brewing in him. Taking a steady deep breath he muttered, "I'm over it." Yuu attempted to convince himself.

 _It was a lie._

 _Yet Yuu had to tell himself lies or he'd be broken hearted over failing math forever._

He just had to move on didn't he?

Like sure, his life was probably over and he might never get into college and he might be in the broke bum the rest of his life. It was obviously this was just time to accept that reality.

"Damn it. Damn, that stupid smart ass bitch." The taller boy cursed, as he pushed open the doors to the school. He still had his warm comforting hand interlocked with Yuu's as they headed out toward his car.

At this point, Yuu didn't even care that Mika was dragging him out and skipping school. School didn't matter to Yuu anymore. Like none of this mattered, right? If Yuu couldn't pass math, he was doomed anyway.

Wiping some of his snot and tears on Mika's black shirt, Yuu pressed his head fully on his boyfriend's chest. It had been such a great day until he saw his math final grade. He couldn't believe he failed with a 62. He made a fucking F!

With fear creeping up in his mind again, Yuu swallowed numbly. "Mika? A-aree.. Are...are you going to break up with me for being a… a.. Complete dumbass?"

"What?" Mika uttered, the accusation catching him off guard completely. He shook his head confused as he pulled out his car keys to unlock the door.

Yuu felt a bit more anxiety start to gnaw at him, curling up in his guts. Opening the car door, in the passenger side, he sat waiting for Mika. Soon as the taller boy sat down in the car, Yuu pressed forward more insisting, "Are you?"

"No! NEVER! I WOULDN'T BREAK UP WITH YOU OVER THAT!"

"Really?"

Mika let a pissy sigh roll off of him. He stared at Yuu's puffy green eyes, with his heated cheeks and nervous clattering of his teeth bumping up against one another. His little boyfriend looked like a wreck and was sounding like one as well. It really got under Mika's skin, he couldn't stand the thought of seeing Yuu so broken hearted.

Tenderly, he leaned over toward the passenger side. Firmly he cupped Yuu's face, as the light fell tenderly over his skin. Mika explained, "I never stopped loving you. I wouldn't have walked up to you in the hallway with you having a fit, if I didn't care about with all my heart and soul." Then he paused for a second getting a funny feeling, "Do you-?"

"You think I ever stopped either?" The words tumbled out of Yuu's mouth nervously he tripped over them, "You think the saying it's easy to fall in love but hard to get out of is a lie?" He hiccuped out the rest, as his black hair bounced over his face, "It's just that.. What if I get kicked out of school and… and.."

"No. If you have stopped, I feel like I'd be a deadman right now." Mika chuckled a bit trying to lighten up the mood. Yet Yuu didn't seem to be in the mood for jokes, so Mika got a little more serious. "Listen, sweetheart, I trust your dream of success with all my heart." He peppered kisses on Yuu's face.

Yuu looked away bashfully, "I wish I could trust my dream. But it's probably already crushed up and dissolved into little tiny pieces." He stared outside the car door, watching the trees blow in the wind. The leaves flying away, just like how Yuu was letting go of all his ambitions. He just wanted them to be free... _just be free._

"I hope one day you can." Mika spoke out lowly. "I'm just begging for you not to lose hope. I know, that you know, that I know, that you know, what your doing." His white hair brushed against the roof of the ceiling, a charming look glazed over his eyes.

Shaking his head, Yuu uttered, "I hate her. I hate math. All that factoring and limits shit can fuck me in the ass." Unconsciously, he put his hands over Mika's strong hands. He then nuzzled against the feeling of them on his face. It was loving affection action more than a, ' _thank you'_ at the moment, but easily it could have been a mixture of both.

"Oh, math...huh?" The blond haired male challenged, "Well now I definitely hate it. I mean, I already hate it since I'm in 11th grade taking 9th grade work, but the fact I'm gonna have to fucking fight it now makes it worse."

"What? You still haven't passed, adv Algebra yet? I really thought this was gonna be your year."

"Algebra can suck my dick."

"So by saying this we both fucking agree that the creators of math went to hell?"

"That's kinda disrespectful to hell. They don't even want that math shit."

The black haired boy couldn't help but feel a smile break out on his face, slowly he found himself laughing a bit at the irony of it all. He brought his head forward and pressed a loving kiss on Mika's lips. Almost seductively he swore he saw Mika lick them. It was like the boy was reflecting on where Yuu's lips had once met his and wanted to savor the flavor even more.

Mika's stomach did flip-flops as he witnessed Yuu crawling over. Getting all that ass dumped in his lap made Mika grunt before started to grind on him. (That was like less sweet and kind of weird, but Yuu was helpless to prevent it.) The sensation was more geared towards pleasuring Yuu; it did that job well.

Slowly their lips brought themselves together again. In a hasty heated makeout session that seemed to have sparked soon as Yuu huskily growled, "Fuck away this pain... pound me like they do pizza dough." He blinked his eyes holding back tears, "Make the failure stop."

"You're not a failure. You're not failing as bad as me…" Mika promoted, slipping his hands down south. He stole a quick glance around the parking lot to ensure that no one was there or around, once he was sure the coast was clear he started to unzip Yuu's pants. Babbling, "You're lovely… absolutely beautiful smart and intelligent."

Yuu possessed such soft dough like lips that Mika couldn't help but nibble a bit on the sides like it was raw cookie dough. Mika couldn't stop himself from having the smaller boy; Yuu didn't want him to stop either. Mika could tell that by the passionate meeting of their crashing lips as well as the return of Yuu steadily humping his thighs. It was making Mika feel turned on as well, his dick was getting up and soon Yuu would equally feel the tent in his pants like he did.

"I'm already turned on."

"What?"

Yuu busted his legs open and pointed to his own erection. A cocky smile curling on Mika's lips at the sight. It was almost relieving for the taller male to know he wasn't the only one. Yet he felt emboldened by this fact as he leaned over. Mika taking a good sniff of the smell growling out, "This was created because of me right? I want it to be there, because you were thinking of me…... and not some other sick fuck."

"Like math…? You think I'd get turned on by math?" Yuu purred as he felt Mika start to lay a kiss on his shoulder blade.

Mika's red eye suddenly became sharp as they dilated to zero in on Yuu's fresh peach skin. He sank his teeth into Yuu's flesh, "Fuck no…" Mika spoke out hungirly as he sucked against it, "You're mine and mine alone, so let me ravish you now. Let me get inside you.."

Yuu let out a breathless moan as his whole entire body shuttered. The bit from Mika had completely caught him off guard as his body started to fall limp. It must be that Mika's sharp teeth had some type of substance in them, because instantly Yuu found himself bending into submission. He arched his back fumbling out the words, "Yes...pleaa-aahh.."

Mika aggressively ripped open Yuu's shirt to reveal all the still marked skin and hickeys he had created on him in the first place. It was like Yuu was tatted up with Mika from head to toe and every inch of pride in Mika rejoiced at him for this. It felt good to lay claim on somebody even if it made him sound like a crazy nutcracker for thinking that all Mika wanted was Yuu, All his senses were focusing on at the moment was Yuu as well.

"You're so good, sweetheart… I love every bloody inch of you.." The vampire assured delivering kissed to the smaller body beside him.

"Lust leads to nowhere Mika… You're going to go so far with me.." Yuu croaked out feeling like Mika was only messing around him. His body jerked around in the taller male's arms as he shifted around endlessly as Mika kept on mercilessly teasing his body. "Only to fall right off and end up lonely."

Mika rolled his red eyes skywards catching a bit of the hot sun blazing through the all window filled car. It made feel relieved that all his sins was already coming to light so he had nothing to hide. He angled himself snipping a kiss on Yuu's lips telling him, "You're not going to leave me. So I'll never end up lonely. You will stay."

"Don't believe in false hoods Mika. Sometimes illusions can be more real than reality." Yuu spoke out, the tone in his voice still clearly amused at how Mika was following through with this.

 _It was real._

 _What they had wasn't fake or phony…_

A part of Yuu knew that he shouldn't have ever place his heart out on the line. He should have known better since Mika was like a shark in the water ready to devour him. If Yuu had the guts to tell Mika, he'd actually confess he was madly in love. That he never stopped loving him because he couldn't and he hoped that _Mika loved Yuu as much as he did him._

The second Mika had kissed Yuu a burst of mint had exploded off in his mouth. A flurry of activity made his mind spin and no matter what happened after that moment Yuu felt like things in his world would be alright. His world would be alright because Mika existed in his world. Even if Yuu never met Mika he knew life was something to be savored. In no way was he going to count the fact soul mates, but stars had definitely drew them together.

"Yuu-chan...I.. I.." Mika stumbled out words as he slowly found his voice breaking. He was enchanted by the beauty before him.

 _Yuu-chan._

 _His._

 _Yuu-chan._

Awestruck by how fast Yuu dropped his bottoms, and how he was steadily was unzipping Mika's fly to reach in his boxers. It might have been their 3 year relationship that made them so shameless, or maybe it was there trust and love for each other. Either way, Mika new he could never be ashamed of him.

Sure, Yuu wasn't _smart._ Some people didn't find him pretty. Others saw him as a _'The King of Salt._ ' But all Mika could see was the goodness in is soul.

"I keep the lube in the middle box." Mika muttered able to finish his sentence. His eyes looked down at his blazing cock in the palm of Yuu's hand. The bulging vein's craving more skin contact, as Mika commanded, "You could start giving me a hand job while I look for it though."

Yuu closed his eyes, a bit of blush clawing up on his face as he muttered, "W-hy.. we are in the school parking lot! Wh-whaat if we get caught if we wait toooooo long?" Nevertheless his cold hands gave Mika's cock a teasing squeeze.

Mika let out a happy groan as felt a few beads of pre-cum leak out. A mischievous grin crawled on his lips as he urged, "Come on baby.." He leaned forward, gently pressing his hand on top of Yuu's. He began to guide the human's hand up and down on his swollen cock, giving easy directions, "That's it. Up and down.. Just like that," Pink lips found there way to Yuu's ears, where his teeth nibbled on the carnage. Mika's voice spoke huskily, " _Don't_ act like you _haven't_ done _this_ before."

"MMmm.." Yuu flinched at the feel of teeth gnawing on his ears. It was a thrill really, with Mika being a vampire and all. He trusted, Mika not to bite to hard. _Not to draw blood._

Fumbling his other set of fingers along, Mika found them reaching Yuu's chest. Yuu's perked up nipples evident to the touching. Teasingly the vampire poked at them, flicking them around like a video game joystick. His sharp teeth slipping out his lips as they transformed into a smile at Yuu's adorable reaction.

The human moaning, "Mi-mi..mika! That's..aaah," Yuu's mouth watered... He might just suck off Mika's dick if he didn't hurry up. He could deep throat him-really good. Take the vampire all up in his mouth, and give him a good suck like a milkshake.

"Making you forget right?" The fanged teen pestered, "I'll wipe your mind away from those who hurt you. Make sure your mind only reflects on me." Mika twisted Yuu's sensitive perked up rose buds. He turned them like a volume control, turning up the sexual tension in the car.

Yuu shuttered as the sensation of everything around him was becoming too much, his cock was still untouched and Mika messing with his nipples till they were red and irritated. It was about to make him dry spasm.. And he didn't want that… _he wanted to cum on Mika's dick, w_ _hile riding Mika's dick like a BMX._

He tightened his grip on Mika's cock as jizz kept slowly creeping out, Yuu started begging, "Are you gonna get in now, Mika? Get in.. I want.. I want you to cum inside me."

"Awe, my little Yuu-chan is so dirty…" Mika chuckled lightly, flicking his blonde hair away from his crimson eyes. He moved his hands from Yuu's body and reached in for the middle box for the lube.

Yuu smiled at this action, he knew that Mika couldn't resist giving him what he wanted. The human started bouncing his ass on top of the vampire, ready for his reward to enter him. He moved his thumb to mess with the slit of Mika's cock mumbling, "Yeah.. _yeah_ I like it like that. Hard sex…"

"Is Guren gonna be pissed we didn't use a condom again?"

"Probably… he says it has something to do with you being a vampire. I don't really remember…. But it hasn't happened yet so, we're fine."

"K'then."

"Yeah fuck him anyway, he's gonna act crazy over my damn math grade. So I might as well come home knocked up too."

Mika could help himself from laughing especially when he saw the determined look on Yuu's face. The blonde quickly added, "What are we gonna do if make babies, Yuu-chan? I have my handsfull taking care of you most of the time."

"I am not a handful! I can take care of myself you insist on helping me!"

"Last time I checked, Yuu-chan couldn't tie his own shoes."

"I WAS 12."

"Yeah, exactly my point. What 12 year old can't tie their shoes?"

Yuu's eye twitched at the bad memories, "Do you wanna fight me, Mika?" He grit his teeth and pointed at the vampire, "Because Honestly..."

"No," Mika squeezed the lub onto his fingers and started fingering Yuu's nice thick round ass. Sliding one finger in per word, "I wanna fuck."

Yuu tensed up at the feeling of 3 fingers in his ass already. He panted out, "Pl- _please_.. Please _don't_ say you."

"Does it hurt, baby?" Mika spoke out huskily laced with concern, "How is your cute little pink hole gonna suck up my dick if you can't take this?"

"I-I can.. Just give me time to adjust." Yuu insisted, as he wiggled down on the fingers a bit more. He felt himself stretching in preparation for the wonderful thing about to occur next.

A tender look came on Mika's face as his pale cheeks flushed a bit at the sight of Yuu's adorable hole ready to suck him all up. Even as he scissored his fingers, he saw the skin start to move quiet nicely. Yet he wasn't going to rsh until he knew good and well that Yuu-chan was ready.

The vampire pleasantly clicking his tongue upon the words spoken out Yuu's mouth, "I think I'm ready now." Yuu's cheeks were red as the color of Mika's eyes as he asked, "But I want to put you inside me."

Mika threw his hands up, giving up control and allowed Yuu to do as he pleased. The only thing that left the vampire's mouth as Yuu grabbed his cock, and guided it to his entrance was a pleasure filled groan. Yuu grinned his signature smile, that always light up Mika's whole entire solar system.

Black hair fell over Yuu's glossy green eyes as he sank down on Mika's large cock. A hum of delight crossed his lips at the satisfaction of finally being filled. "Sooooo good." He was starting to see stars already.

"Fu..uuck..Did you g-get tighter…?" Mika babbled as he felt Yuu's warm ass encase his cock. Yuu was riding him, both hands on his chest, head thrown back and all he could do was meet his thrust as his boyfriend gave pleasure to the both of them.

Yuu bounced on Mika's cock, "Maybe..." He rocked his body back ready to begin, "Sometimes when I'm upset my body acts different."

Finding his finger to rest on Yuu's hips, Mika dug his nails into round thick thighs, Taking a deep breath in the car that smelled like the both of them he nodded, "Yeah, different but.. Still the same old, Yuu-chan."

Yuu smiled give a kiss to the tip of Mika's nose, "And you're different but the same ol'Mika." His stomach did a bit of flip-flops as Mika blushed almost shamefully. The vampire running his tongue over his fangs a bit embarrassed. So Yuu quickly he promoted, "Being different isn't something to get sore over. I mean, I like you like this! We should celebrate the fact you're still alive despite looking different."

"There's not really anything to celebrate after war, Yuu-chan." The vampire murmured, "We're all just sorry casualties, right? I mean, don't get me wrong in a way.. I'm glad now that the only thing you have to worry about is math grades now."

Yuu gave a nod of his head, "I'm glad too.' then his expression darkened, "I'm still mad as heck tho. But thankful… besides," He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "The whole freaking world is built off of optimism and folly. People will be selective to believe only what they choose to anyway, since them having free will is their greatest blessing and curse."

"You say the right thing. You always find a way to say the right thing." Mika whispered, his crimson eyes cutting through his waves of sunshine toned hair. A side of his mouth tugged upwards, "Yuu-chan."

"What's with that face? Aren't I supposed to know you better than anyone else?" Yuu asked his eyes lightening at the sight of the vampire under him. He slammed his ass down extra hard as he started to speed up happily, "I do don't I? I also know that I'm going to get a kiss." He pressed his lips together, almost in preparation.

Rocking back and forth to keep up with Yuu's new found speed, Mika leaned inwards. His random strands of blonde hair brushing up on the sides of Yuu's face, to bring them mer inches apart. Those classy red eyes cut up enthusiastically as, his pink tongue ran over his soft velvet lips. Mika whispered in the thin air between them, "You deserve more than a kiss, you deserve the world."

"I know, but I don't need it." Yuu mumbled as he pressed their foreheads together. He brought his hand to press lightly on Mika's face enjoying the burst of warmth coming from it. "Not as long as I have you."

"You're gorgeous when you're tense, ya know?" Mika rubbed his face against Yuu's hand, I might just lose control being so deep inside of you...mm~feel Yuu-chan feeeellsss soooooo _good_ around me." Mika couldn't help himself as he pressed a wet kiss to the side of Yuu's mouth. He coddled the smaller man on top of him, as he cooed against him, "I like seeing you like this..."

A particularly hard thrust given by Mika, made Yuu's mind go blank and he forgot all about math and stupid wars. "Oh! _Ahh_..! Right there, don't stop Mika!" He was going up and down faster seeing stars as Mika hit something inside of him.

When Yuu finally gained enough sense to actually see Mika again he knew how lucky he was, Mika may as well be a god with how sexy he looked, all muscles and all vampire. His heart was pounding at the danger and the satisfaction. He was getting very smitten and as he gracefully allowed a position swap.

Mika flipped Yuu back over below him, and hastily started ramming into him. It was better with Yuu's ass upwards, it allowed Mika to reach deeper. It let Yuu feel everything, every twist and stroke, how Mika fucked him roughly. Those sharp fangs searching eagerly for a spot on Yuu's neck to dive into. Yuu moaned loudly wrapping his legs around the vampire''s waist.

Mika's hands pressed onto each side of Yuu's head and kissed him deeply. "Ready?" The blonde asked.

 _Yuu'd been ready for so long,_

"Yes! Hn.. _suck my blood, Mika_!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Yuu felt a burning sensation in his neck.

Fangs sunk into flesh and blood spilled out, "Mine." Mika's possessive voice whispered against hot skin.

Giving a nod Yuu confirmed to the vampire, "Yours."

Lustful red greedy eyes narrowed as strong hands gave Yuu a single jolt to life. That was until, _The pain started_. He couldn't suppress the scream that ripped out of his throat, it felt so good.

 _Mika pounding so deep inside him..._

 _Mika sucking his blood hungrily..._

 _There was such a rush to all of Yuu's senses, he felt like he was being torn apart!_

Yuu moaned lowly into the driver's seat, "I'm cumming." He felt himself exploding, waves of white spilling out of him. He could still feel Mika hitting his from the back wonderfully.

Mika's grip on Yuu's hips tightened as he followed right behind him. He spilled his seed inside his boyfriend uttering, "Sorry, Yuu-chan. Your stomach might be hurting for a while."

"Damn.." Yuu cursed, as he felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Mika always road out his high and Yuu's legs were around Mika so tightly he didn't want the vampire to every leave from the inside. It felt amazing having Mika inside of him.

 _Knowing Mika was with him._

 _Yuu wasn't gonna leave Mika. He'd stay with him, he'd find a way to make Mika love himself as much as he loved him._

Mika licked the blood around at the base of Yuu's neck. He still was still buried deep inside him as he relaxed on top of the smaller boy. Yuu was breathing heavily, and Mika could feel his pulse with his tongue as he drank.

 _Delicious sweet n salty waves of blood that shamefully Mika had found himself addicted to._

The vampire tried not to slurp too loudly as Yuu looked up at him. The green eyed boy seemed to be taking it all in. He looked so cute staring up at Mika through his emerald green eyes, one of which was covered by his sloppy black hair, a light expression of pleasure on his face.

 _Mika knew Yuu enjoyed it._

 _The sensation of having his blood sucked._

They normally did the activity to calm them both down. It was sacred time for the both of them. Lapping at the lovely skin, Mika took long soft pulls of blood as he observed all the love marks his nails had made on Yuu's body. Poor thing, was wrecked. A bunch of claw marks seemed to decorate his ass and thighs.

"You're fine, Yuu-chan?" Mika hummed a more stable and relaxing side of him being shown after being fed some blood.

"Yes." Yuu replied warmly, he looked at crimson red eyes innocently, "I know you won't ever hurt me on purpose, Mika."

Mika inhaled sharply, "So?" his car smelled like sex and he really found it endearing.

 _Him and his Yuu-chan together._

"I'm not fucking going back to school if that's what you were gonna suggest." Yuu quickly blew off the idea. "I probably won't be able to walk into class properly. They'll know some shit is up."

"Okay then…" Mika agreed figuring it was for the best anyway, "What do you wanna do?" He nuzzled the spot on Yuu's neck where he drew blood from light. Then planted a kiss on it for good measure.

Yuu giggled at Mika's pepper spray of kisses, "Get curry. Ya know, before I get my ass kicked by Guren."

The vampire screwed up an eyebrow saying, "I'll kick his ass before he can land a finger on you. Besides math is useless after like middle school. When the heck are you ever gonna need to find the inverse of a Matrix." Then with a grunt he pulled out of the human.

Yuu sighed a bit disappointed that Mika had left him. Yet just the sight of his family made him excited again. "I know. Plus I guess I'm doing a high math than Guren ever could." He reached for his clothes and started putting them on.

"Are you really?"

"I have no clue. But saying that makes me feel better."

"Then yell it from the mountain tops."

"How about I yell out the fact that, I love you." Yuu sang out like a tv commercial, "But I'd love you more if we go get curry."

"Okay..." Mika spoke out tenderly. After zipping back up his pants, he moved Yuu back over to the passenger seat, "Anything for my sweetheart."

"Ooo, really?" A devious look washed over Yuu's face as he raised his hands up to reach for the steering wheel. "Ya gonna let me drive then?"

"HELL NO!" Mika shouted as he scooped up both of Yuu's hands. The shorter boy was laughing his ass off as Mika shook his head in disapproval.

"Anything but that?" Yuu said once again ready to test the water on his privilege.

Mika rolled his eyes letting go of Yuu's hands and instructing him, "Be sure to put your seatbelt on. I can't risk my baby getting hurt."

A fuzzy feeling filled up Yuu's heart as he felt Mika place his hands down. Then the blonde watched at Yuu clicked his seat belt into place.

Somehow, their lips found a way of meeting each other once more. Neither of them minded it. Because they would cherish and indulge in any kiss they could forever. Besides they had survived a war together. What was a little schooling, compared to that? They'd get through this. They always find or make a way.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *sends lots of love***

 **I know this book went everywhere, I hope it wasn't confusing. It's been a while since I posted about my gay babes! MikaYuu for life.** **Well feel free to comment and favorite. Tips on my writing to be better is always wanted, also my DM is open if anyone needs anything. ~Mel**

 **Bonus: It turns out only Pre-cal math can be used to find the solution to turning Mika back into a human again. So Yuu works even harder to study up so he can fix his lover.**


End file.
